Two is Better Than One
by Tendolover
Summary: Naruto gets Neji into tricking Hinata to meet him. Will Naruto's plan on getting Hinata back work? The squeal to "When Love Is Gone"


**Two is Better Than One**

**Well, I thought about it and have decided to make a follow up of my last story "When Love is Gone" So here it is the follow up to the story.**

**Remember I don't own Naruto or the song Two is Better than One. Although I do love that song though.**

**Italic is the song**

* * *

Two months has past since Hinata had walked away from Naruto. Since then every single thing Naruto has done, was a complete failure. Both Kakashi and Sakura were getting worried about him. He wasn't the same Naruto every one once knew.

Naruto knew the reason behind it, and deicded to end it. He was going to face Hinata and get her back. Prove to her that he did love her. And that he loved every single moment being with her.

Two days after deciding to get back together with Hinata. Naruto asked Neji to trick Hinata into meeting him at their spot.

It was where Hinata had faced Naruto before his match with Neji. It was the same place where they shared their first kiss with one another. And it would be the same place where they would get back together.

As Naruto waited for Hinata, he touched the trainning post where Hinata was hiding behind before his match with Neji.

'Hinata, I love you. I swear that I won't let go not this time. I can't live without you.' thought Naruto. He smiled and wiped away a tear that rolled down his face.

Before Naruto could wipe away another tear that fell, he hear a voice that made his heart stop.

"Neji, are you here?" Naruto quickly hid behind the post, and snuck a look to see Hinata walk towards him.

She was still beautiful to him. Hinata's hair was still long and still wore the same clothes that she always wore. But what caught him the most was her eyes. The same eyes that drew his heart to her.

Hinata started to get annoyed. "Neji, stop playing games with me!" She yelled.

"He isn't here, Hinata."

Hinata froze and looked at Naruto, who revealed himself to her.

"Naruto." Hinata whispered, and stepped back in fear.

Naruto saw this and held out his hand to stop her. "Wait, please don't leave, Hinata. I'm sorry, about everything. but you mean every thing to me." begged Naruto.

_I remember what you wore on the first day _

_You came into my life and I thought_

_"Hey, you know, this could be something"_

_'Cause everything you do and words you say_

_You know that it all takes my breath away_

_And now I'm left with nothing_

"I remember when we first met, when we're kids. You wore a kimono, it was lavender." He smiled and walked towards her. He moved a stray of hair from her face.

"You didn't run away from like the other kids. From that moment I thought he this could be something different. I may have not paid attention to you when we started to grow up, but everything changed when we started to date. Everything you said and do, just took my breath away." explained Naruto

Hinata smiled and held his hand to her face.

_So maybe it's true_

_That I can't live without you_

_And maybe two is better than one_

_But there's so much time_

_To figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking two is better than one_

Naruto took a deep breath and stared into Hinata's eyes. "I always thought I would be alone. I mean hey who could ever love me, but you did. I was afraid of you getting close to me. Because I thought if you knew about well.....the-you-know-what inside me. That wouldn't stay with me."

He smiled. "But you didn't. It made me start thinking that maybe I wouldn't be alone. And that two is better the one."

_I remember every look upon your face_

_The way you roll your eyes_

_The way you taste_

_You make it hard for breathing _

_'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away_

_I think of you and everything's okay_

_I'm finally now believing_

"I still remember the look on your face when I first out asked you. You were all red." Naruto laughed.

Hinata blushed and looked away.

"The way you rolled your eyes when I get a tab bit over excited about things. The way you taste after I kissed you." Hinata once again blushed at the memories that started to come back of the two of them.

_That maybe it's true_

_That I can't live without you_

_And maybe two is better that one_

_But there's so much time_

_To figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking two is better than one_

Naruto pulled Hinata into a hug. "I can't live without you, Hinata. I know I messed up so much, but being without these past month. I can't think of anything else but you. I love you Hinata. I know that I have a long life ahead of me but I want you in it."

He pulled her apart, then got down on one knee. Hinata's eyes widen.

"Naruto, you can't be seir-"

"No, Hinata I am serious." He looked up at her. Hinata covered her mouth with her hand.

"Hinata, I'm soooo I mean deeply sorry. but I really can't live without you. Marry me! I beg of you, please Hinata, marry me!"

_I remember what you wore on the first day_

_You came into my life and I thought, "Hey,"_

_Maybe its true _

_that I can't live without you_

_Maybe two is better than one_

_But there's so much time_

_To figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking_

_I can't live without you _

Naruto pulled out a ring out of his pocket and looked at Hinata.

"Naruto." Hinata gasped and started to cry. "OH Naruto!" She quickly jumped into Naruto's arm, knocking the both of them over.

"My answer to everything is YES!" cried Hinata. Naruto smiled and quickly puts the ring on her finger.

"I love you, Hinata." He grabbed her and kissed her.

_'Cause, baby, two is better than one_

_But there's so much time_

_to figure out the rest of my life_

_But I'll figure it out_

_When all is said and done_

_Two is better than one_

_Two is better than one_

Naruto and Hinata pulled apart, and stared into each other eyes. "I love you so much, Hinata. And I swear to you right here and now. That nothing is more important then you. Not even becoming Hokage." promised Naruto

Hinata's eyes started to water up. "Naruto, I love you too." She quickly pulled him into another kiss. Another kiss that would not be forgotten or any other ones after that.

* * *

**So did you like it huh?! If you did, see that go button, click on it or i will bring back the fourth hokage who will kick your butt for not clicking on that button! **


End file.
